


a quick succession of busy nothings

by andawaywego



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andawaywego/pseuds/andawaywego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She's freezing up—ironic, because you're trying to thaw her out and she's the only one wearing a coat—but you know what it is that she's trying to say. So you stand up on your tiptoes—hoping that your socks have enough traction on the wood beneath them to hold you there—wrap your arms around her neck and kiss her.' Faberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quick succession of busy nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. You would know if I did.
> 
> Spoilers: Some parts of season four. But it gets way AU after that.
> 
> Pairings: Faberry for the most part. Mentions of Finchel.
> 
> A/N: I wanted to write something not angsty, so this came out. I'm not really sure what it is or why it exists, but it does. Read if you want. Let me know what you think.
> 
> A/N 2: Another installment of "Posting my FF.net stories on here."
> 
> Title from Jane Austen: "Life seems but a quick succession of busy nothings."

_.._

_a quick succession of busy nothings_

_._

.

_1\. Graduate_

.

Your fathers cry. A lot.

It isn't that you expected any differently, just that you're caught a little off guard when you cross the stage to get your diploma and hear a loud sob from the second row of seats. When you take your place beside the other recently graduated 'B's, all you can see is your dad blowing his nose into a tissue while your daddy openly sobs into his sleeve.

You can't even find the strength to be embarrassed.

After the ceremony, everyone gathers on the front lawn of the school, hugging and taking pictures with family and friends. Finn and Kurt find you almost immediately and you stiffly curl into Finn's side while Kurt links his arm with yours. You smile for the camera and let Finn kiss you before he goes off to take pictures with other people.

"Aren't you gonna toss your cap into the air?" someone asks from behind you when you turn back to your fathers, and you turn around with a grin because you know that voice.

"I will if you will, Fabray," you return slyly.

Quinn shakes her head. "No thanks. I don't exactly feel up to shoving my way through this mob to retrieve it after hurling it into the air for no apparent reason."

You laugh and agree just before your fathers tell you to "scoot together" for a picture. The part of you that still play back the past few years every time you see her half expects her to scoff and turn away. In reality, she moves in beside you and tentatively wraps her arm around your waist.

"Is this okay?" she whispers, eyes on where your dad is lifting the camera up to his eye.

You lift your eyes the short distance to her profile and nod. "Of course it is."

It takes a while to get a good picture—mostly because your dads have to tell Quinn to look at the camera more than once. You're confused each time they say it, because what else could she be looking at?

She hugs you goodbye and leaves with a, "See you at Puck's later tonight," and you watch her rejoin her mother and sister as they head towards their car.

Later that night—sometime before Finn arrives to take you to Puck's party—you look through the camera at the pictures your dads took. You finally understand what they'd meant when you find one picture of Quinn smiling at the camera and twelve of her smiling down at you.

.

_3\. Pack_

.

Like Kurt, you've had your things sorted for a few months now. You know what you're taking and what you're leaving behind. Everything is clearly marked with post-its, but nothing has actually made it into a box yet.

Eventually the bright red circle on your calendar around your moving day draws so close that you really have no more time to procrastinate, so you tell you have your dads get you a bunch of boxes and lock yourself in your room until you finish.

Finn calls you around noon and, when you tell him what you're up to, he asks if you want his help.

"Um…No thanks, Finn," you answer slowly. "I'm…almost finished anyway."

This is, in fact, very far from the truth, but Finn's voice is as lighthearted as ever when he says goodbye a few minutes later.

You feel a little guilty afterwards, but you justify your actions when you're texting Quinn a few hours later.

 _It just feels kind of…I don't know…private,_ your text message reads _. It's my childhood, my dreams…and not all of it can come with me. I just feel like it's something I have to do on my own. Does that make sense?_

You sit on your bed and put a few things from your nightstand into a box while you wait for her reply to come, which it does a few minutes later.

_That makes perfect sense, Rachel. I understand. I'm sure Finn does too._

You take note of that last part, but don't ever get around to telling Finn the real reason.

It takes you all day and by the time you have your six boxes sealed, you're more than ready to leave your life in Lima behind.

.

_5\. Call off the wedding **(for GOOD)**_

.

The worst part is that Finn isn't even really shocked. He chokes on his breadstick a little, but he makes it through.

The old couple at the booth across the partition looks at him like he's the spawn of Satan, so you shoot them a look that's stern enough to get them to mind their own business.

"Are you…" He stops to clear his throat, hitting his chest with his fist. "Are you sure, Rach?"

You look back over at him and nod, slowly but surely. You know that you're sure. You have for a while now.

"I'm…I'm leaving for New York in a week, Finn," you remind him. "And you…you're not coming with me. I just…I don't think that now is the best time for us to be together."

He looks at you like he'd never expected you to say that, but then he's nodding just a few moments later and saying, "Okay," under his breath.

"I still love you, Rachel." You place your hand over his on the table. "But I'll respect your decision."

Neither of you discuss it for the rest of the night. At least, not until he's walking you up to your door for what you think will probably be the last time.

You kiss his cheek and press your engagement ring into his hand.

"I was way out of your league anyway," he jokes when you pull away, clenching his fist around the ring in his hand.

You laugh and stay on the porch until his tail lights disappear in the darkness.

.

_9\. Move to New York_

.

The drive to New York is spent with your dads swapping "baby Rachel" stories in the front of the car as you switch between texting Kurt and Quinn in the back seat.

Kurt, who'd been told by Finn about the break up, seems a little too pleased so you spend most of your time dodging around his "I-told-you-so."

Quinn seems sympathetic.

 _I'm so sorry, Rachel,_ she texts you. _I know that you really loved him._

You'd texted back, "Thanks," and that had been that. Your current conversation with her is coming up with ridiculous acronyms for the name "Pattie,"—her mother's obnoxiously overbearing, alcoholic friend who's been spending the past few nights on the Fabray's couch for reasons unknown. You're not really sure how this game came about, but it's certainly keeping you entertained.

 _Peasants Always Tackle Trudy's Irish Elephant_ , you send, biting your cheek to keep from laughing a loud.

Just as it's being delivered, Kurt texts you.

_So why'd you break up with him exactly?_

You sigh and type, _Because it was love, but it wasn't love love._

 _Is there even a difference?_ comes just a few seconds later.

Before you can answer, Quinn's text scrolls across the top of your screen and you tap it with your finger to open it.

_Please Attack The Tarantulas Inside Emily._

You snort in surprise and bite your lip when your daddy turns around in the passenger seat.

"What's so funny, hon?" he asks and you shrug.

"Nothing," is your answer, but it's not the truth.

You open Kurt's message back up and quickly type, _A huge one._

.

_16\. Become best friends with Quinn_

.

Yes, you actually add this to your list. Mostly because you and Quinn have a lot of messy stuff in your past—stuff that many would argue was unforgivable—but you've always had a weak spot when it comes to her. And the two of you are really starting to hit it off.

You are.

You even have a night set aside for the two of you to Skype or call, and you switch between texting one another and emailing during the rest of the week. It's getting easier to put aside any past differences and it's so nice to know that you have a real friend—besides Kurt, that is. It's like you have a person now, the one person you can always rely on, who you support and who supports you in return.

You start some of your classes early and settle into a routine. Your life isn't completely rainbows and puppies like you'd expected, but it's fine, really. The experience isn't perfect, no and, okay, you could have gotten a (much) better roommate, but you're trying to power through it.

The worst part is being alone. You miss everyone so much—your dads, Kurt, Finn, the list goes on. And now that you have Quinn as a friend—a real friend—you miss her too.

You're the first to use the Metro passes and you go see her the weekend after she moves into her dorm. She shows you around, tells you about her classes, asks about yours. You're doing just fine until she offers you the bed, telling you that she'll sleep on the floor that first night you're there. She's dressed for bed, her glasses sliding down her nose a bit and she just looks so…And you've just missed her.

You start crying.

"Hey…" Quinn's voice is full of worry as you bury your face in your hands. The mattress dips a bit beside you and then she's pulling you into her arms and you bury your face in her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

A few tears drip from your eyes and you watch them drip onto the pale skin of her neck. "I just…I missed you."

It's the abridged version of things, but whatever.

"Oh…Rachel." She rests her cheek on your head and runs her hand up and down your arm. "I missed you, too."

She holds you until you fall asleep and when she hugs you goodbye at the train station on Sunday, she whispers, "You're my best friend, Rachel," into your ear. When you board the train with one last wave goodbye, you feel substantially less alone.

.

_20\. Move in with Kurt_

.

You think Quinn must have called him or something, because suddenly Kurt is in New York and you're looking for a place to live together. You find one and moving out of one place and into another is a lot easier this time around.

Kurt is great and, while the apartment isn't fantastic, it's perfect because of who you're with. For the first time since you came to New York, you're actually happy—the real kind rather than the pretend kind.

You feel twenty times better already and Kurt is the ideal roommate; cleaning up after himself and making grocery lists. He doesn't ask you about Finn anymore, except for one time when he can't help himself.

You end up telling him everything.

Even after that, though, he seems proud of you. He seems more than happy that you broke off your engagement to the captain of the football team so you could follow your dreams without him shadowing your every move.

"Make sure you put that in your memoirs someday," he jokes and you laugh but you still make a mental note to do so.

It's a great example of how versatile your life experience has been.

Quinn calls you after you're done unpacking (for the most part) and you're laughing at something Kurt's just said when you answer.

"Thanks," you say quietly after she asks how things are going. You say it quietly and Kurt, who's busy throwing away your take-out cartons, doesn't hear you or pretends not to.

"That's what I'm here for," Quinn answers a second later and when Kurt asks what's got you "so smiley" you bite your lip and shake your head instead of answering.

.

_27\. Initiate a long-coming love affair with ex-fiancé's ex-girlfriend/mother of birth mother's adopted daughter_

.

It isn't like you planned it. No. Stuff like this just happens sometimes.

Not all the time—the way her life is attached to yours through other people is strange (awkward) at best. So, obviously this isn't normal, but it isn't as if you've spent weeks trying to plan the best way to make a move.

That isn't to say that, once it does happen, that you can't see all the signs when you look back. Once you do that, it's rather easy to see that this is what the two of you have been working towards all these years.

So kissing her itself is less of an event so much as the period at the end of a run-on sentence.

It happens the night before she's set to drive back to Lima with you and Kurt for winter break. Kurt is out, God knows where, doing his own thing, but he'd left the two of you with a smile and a, "Have fun, ladies."

You'd found a bottle of wine in the cabinet under the sink twenty minutes later.

That's how you come to be sitting beside Quinn on the couch, playing a game of Ask Then Drink—which you don't think is a real game, but it's entertaining enough for a boring Friday night.

It's your turn to ask her a question, so she's holding the bottle while you look at the ceiling, trying to think of something.

She starts humming the Final Jeopardy theme and you shoot a glare in her direction that has her sticking her tongue out at you.

"Okay, I've got one," you finally say and she smirks at you.

"Finally."

"Shut it, Fabray." She rolls her eyes. You dramatically clear your throat and fix your gaze on her. "Alright, so…it's no secret that you haven't exactly…dated in a long time." She quirks her eyebrow at you. "So, what's the one thing you miss the most about having a boyfriend?"

You're not really sure where this question is coming from, but, having already asked for her to recount her strangest dream, most embarrassing moment, and biggest celebrity crush, you're running out of material.

Quinn chews on her bottom lip as she thinks until she finally looks back up at you. "Kissing, I think."

Your eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

"I just…it always made me feel so…I don't know…wanted." She shrugs."And it's been kind of a while since I've felt that way. So, yeah. I think I miss kissing the most."

And, even though you'd never really thought about it before, something in the heartbroken look that's seeped into her expression has you leaning towards her. She just looks so sad that you can't help but kiss her.

.

_28\. Become Quinn's girlfriend_

.

Okay, so, this one might take some work. Quinn does this great thing where she likes to run right when she starts to open up to someone, so naturally, that's what she does the days following the kiss.

To the outside observer, it would appear that everything is perfectly fine, but it's not.

You can just feel it.

She's carefully skirting around you, careful not to touch you, and then there's the whole only talking to you when Kurt is around.

You cannot stand it.

It gets worse once you all get back to Lima—her having spent the 10 hours driving silently while you sat in the cramped backseat watching the back of her head. She drops you and Kurt off at your respective homes and gives you a stiff nod and a, "See ya, Rachel," when you say goodbye.

Your dads are concerned and ask what's wrong after they're done squealing and hugging you, because you've never had a very good poker face. They're worried and they follow you up to your room and watch you set your things down and look around.

"Seriously, sweetie," you hear your dad say behind you. "What's the matter?"

You tell them, try not to, do anyway.

They're not surprised in the slightest. About you and Quinn kissing, that is. They seem rather shocked that you were the one to initiate things.

They say things like:

"She's probably just confused, hon."

And:

"Just give her time."

They ask if she kissed you back and you don't miss a beat before you say, "Yes. She did."

Because she did. She wrapped her hand around your neck and she kissed you backwards into the armrest of the couch until she was hovering over top of you and you couldn't breathe anymore.

You tell them that you'll give her time, but, after dinner, you text her anyway.

_Quinn, I know things are awkward between us right now, but you're my best friend and I don't want to be in a spat with you all the way through holiday break. I know that you seem to regret last night, but I want you to know that I don't, even if that makes things even weirder for us. I've been wanting to do that for a while now, but I'm willing to work past it if it means you'll stop acting like it's 2011 again and return to acknowledging my existence._

Your heart pounds as you send it and continues to do so as you unpack your bags over the course of the next few hours.

A long time after your fathers come to say goodnight, you understand that she won't be getting back to you, so you change, darken your room, and slip into bed.

Her response comes about twenty minutes after that.

_Can you please come get your door? I don't want to wake your dads up by ringing the doorbell._

Once you get through the shock—and your heart resumes its pounding—you manage to get up and make it, slowly and quietly, to the front door.

She's standing outside with some of the snow that's falling just beyond the front porch in her hair. She looks up at you and offers a small smile before watching you step out onto the porch in front of her and closing the door behind yourself.

"It's cold," she says and you nod.

"I'd noticed."

She eyes you. "You're wearing shorts and a crewneck."

"Your point?" You raise an eyebrow and, judging by the look on her face, she knows that she's lost the argument.

"I'm sorry." Her hands make their way into the pockets of her coat and she looks down at her feet.

"For?" you ask, even though you know the answer.

"Shutting you out and making things awkward."

"Well, yeah. But you're good at that."

You're joking and she notices because she looks up at you and smiles. "I just…Why did you kiss me, Rachel?"

You pause before saying, "I wanted to."

"Why?"

"You really want to know?"

This time, it's her that pauses. "Yes."

You take a breath and then, "I love you, Quinn. I haven't always known, but now that I do, I know that I always have."

She's looking at you like she's about to either puke or cry, so you wait for her to have something to say.

"No…you're…" Wide-eyed, she licks her lips and stares at you. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

The air that escapes from between her parted lips sounds shaky and you watch it fog up and disappear into the air. "Rachel, I…"

She's freezing up—ironic, because you're trying to thaw her out and she's the only one wearing a coat—but you know what it is that she's trying to say. So you stand up on your tiptoes—hoping that your socks have enough traction on the wood beneath them to hold you there—wrap your arms around her neck and kiss her for the second time.

This time, she isn't as caught off guard, because she kisses you back immediately, bringing her hands to your hips to draw you closer.

"God," she whispers against your face when you pull away. "I've wanted to do that for forever."

"You're exaggerating," you tell her.

She shakes her head. "I'm not." She kisses you again, and it's quick even though you want it to last so much longer. "I love you too, Rachel." Her eyes are closed when she says it and you watch her face with your forehead against hers.

When she reveals the hazel behind her eyelids again, you smirk proudly. "I know."

She laughs and you're kissing her again before she stops.

.

_33\. Come out of the closet._

.

Quinn panics a bit over this one. She's worried about what Finn will say, or Puck, and especially her mother.

You say that it will be easiest to do it while you're still on break, and she agrees, even though she bites her lip and taps her foot up and down as she does.

It's not that hard to for your friends to find out. Puck throws a New Year's Eve party for the glee club—older members and new ones—which is absolutely perfect, but you worry the entire ride over how Quinn is going to act once you get around your friends.

She opens the car door for you and stands in front of you as it snows gently into her hair. "Piece of cake, right?" she asks, eyes wide and panicked.

You lean up and kiss her gently, grab her hand. "Absolutely."

She smiles at you and kisses you again before you both head inside.

To your immense surprise, she doesn't make any attempt to hide the nature of your relationship from anyone. She holds your hand every so often, leans in close to talk into your ear when it gets too loud, and puts her arm around your waist as you converse with those you haven't seen in a while.

When it starts to get closer to midnight, everyone gathers around the TV to watch the live streaming of Time's Square. Quinn takes a seat on one of the sofas that's already packed edge to edge with Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes. After a long moment of staring, you make as if to sit on the armrest beside your girlfriend, until you feel hands grasp your waist and bring you firmly down onto her lap.

"Just sit here," she whispers in your ear as you try to get comfortable.

You blush at her brazen behavior and a wave of pride floods your chest when you remember how nervous she was just a few hours ago.

Her arms wrap around your waist and you play with her hands as they rest in your lap. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Santana staring at the two of you, but she looks away after a moment.

Everyone counts down once it hits the ten second mark and then there's cheering and you're being turned around in Quinn's lap because she's leaning up to kiss you. Her fingers thread through your hair and you brace yourself with a hand to the top of the couch. It isn't until she sighs into your mouth that you realize everyone else in the room has gone quiet.

You pull away and look around to see everyone staring at you.

Quinn sighs beneath you and glares at them all. "Yes?"

"Finally!" Santana says from down the couch and starts clapping. Before you know it, everyone else is joining in and cheering, occasionally shouting something like, "About time!" or, "God, that took them forever!" A few of them, including Puck and Brittany, start singing the chorus of Don't Stop Believin' and you shake your head at them even though you're smiling.

You look down at Quinn and have to laugh at the look of pure shock on her face. She shakes her head for a moment and then quirks an eyebrow. "Well, that went better than expected," she says and you kiss her in agreement.

And as well as it went with everyone else (Finn still looked a bit put out as he left the party, but he, thankfully, knew to keep his mouth shut), there's still Quinn's mother to tell. She tells you she wants you to come over for dinner the night before you're all supposed to leave and you agree, even though you know why she's chosen it to be that night—that way, if things get rough, she'll only have to face one night of it before she can leave.

You arrive and awkwardly wait on the front porch after ringing the doorbell once. The Fabray residence is exquisite and you're not really surprised, but you are a little intimidated. Quinn answers the door and practically drags you into the house.

"Thank God, you're here," she says breathlessly as she closes the door behind you and takes your coat, hanging it up on the coat rack beside her. "She's been driving me nuts all day."

You frown. "How so?"

She shrugs. "I rarely have people who aren't Santana or Brittany over, so she's been cleaning and cooking since noon."

You laugh a little, in spite of yourself. "I'm sure she hasn't been that bad," you tell her and get a look that says that you have no idea what you're talking about in return.

"I have such a headache."

You step closer to her. "Want me to kiss it better?" you ask and she breathes in deeply as she looks at you.

Just as you're leaning up to kiss her, Judy yells, "Quinn? Is that Rachel?" from another room.

Quinn sighs and closes her eyes, inches from your face. "Yeah, she's here!" she calls back.

"Dinner's almost done, dear! Help me set the table!"

She looks up at the ceiling, exasperated, and you kiss her on the cheek because you know it's gonna be a long night.

But Judy is wonderful and hugs you instead of shaking your hand, telling you that she recognizes you from various competitions. You blush when she compliments your singing—even though you've heard that from a number of other people, it means so much coming from Quinn's mother—and thank her earnestly for the entirely vegan meal she prepared.

Conversation is light and easy during the meal, but as it comes to a close, you can feel it getting tenser.

"Well, Quinnie, I'll need your help cleaning up," Judy says and makes as if to stand.

"Wait, Mom." Judy freezes and looks at her daughter. "There's, um…there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

You find Quinn's hand under the table and squeeze it.

And then she tells her. She tells her how the two of you are dating and how she's always been sure that she was in love with you, and you watch her with tears in your eyes because, beyond the fact that her words are beautiful, she is being so, so brave.

When she finishes, Judy sits there quietly, like she isn't sure what to make of it, and then she says, "Well, um…I can't say that I'm entirely surprised. I mean, you always did have an odd fixation on poor Rachel here." She smiles at you, and you return it because that's a good sign. "I can't say that I entirely…am comfortable with this quite yet, Quinnie, but I…I will try my best to get there. I love you and I won't lose you again."

Quinn slips away and gets up, going over to the other side of the table to bend down and hug her mother.

"And Rachel really is the most lovely girl you could have chosen, dear," Judy adds. You all laugh and Judy hugs you, too, before you all help clean up.

Quinn kisses you goodbye a little while later and lingers because you can do that safely now. "That went…really, really well."

You nod. "She was wonderful. I am so proud of you."

She kisses you again, deeper this time, and you're warm all the way home.

.

_46\. Get a summer job._

.

You and Kurt decide to stay in the city over the summer, and, somehow, Quinn convinces her mother to let her do the same for the majority of the time. You take a few dance classes so you don't fall behind, but the free time you do have are dedicated to your girlfriend, your best friend, sleep, and searching for a job.

You eventually get one at a small retail store not too far from your apartment. You have to wear a nametag and Quinn brings you lunch every day and jokes about how cute you look.

It's minimum wage and but the hours are decent, and it's completely worth it when Quinn picks you up after work every day and holds your hand all the way home.

.

_58\. Go "all the way"._

.

This happens two weeks after classes resume when she comes to visit you for the weekend. After being together all summer, you missed her more than ever and you're not even sure how you made it two weeks. It's almost like you can't stop kissing her—which Kurt complains about, half-heartedly—because you just missed being around her all the time.

Kurt, thankfully, ends up going out for the night—you weren't really listening when he told you where he'd be because Quinn had been reapplying her lip gloss—and it takes no time at all for you to be on top of your girlfriend, kissing her senseless. You pull back for air after things start to get more heated than usual and look at her, before taking her hands and guiding them to the hem of your shirt so that she knows to take it off of you.

"Are you sure?" she asks and you nod and kiss her again.

It's slow and unsure because you're both so nervous, but that just makes it wonderful. You know it was never like this with Finn and it feels almost like she's breaking you apart and then putting you back together.

Afterwards, she holds you and wraps your sheets around the two of you. "I love you," she whispers into your hair, still sounding a little breathless.

You smile into the bare skin of her shoulder and then press a kiss there. "I love you, too."

You fall asleep and wake up in her arms, which is your favorite way to wake up.

.

_81\. Graduate from NYADA_

.

You're still dating Quinn by this point, not that you ever had any doubts that you would be, and you've already watched her graduate at the top of her class.

It's been three wonderful years, despite the times when you'd fight—either for no reason or good reason—or when it got really hard to be apart for five days. You love her more every day and it's amazing to think that it wasn't always like this between the two of you, despite the fact that it feels like it's been forever.

She's seated with your family and friends, you know, and you think you can hear her cheer over everyone else when your name is called.

You're so happy and you have a role in an actual Broadway show that starts rehearsing in a week so you're crying by the end of the ceremony.

Your family finds you and your dads take a million and one pictures, but it's worth it because Quinn, once again, is looking at you in every single one of them.

.

_100\. Be completely, incandescently happy_

.

By July of that summer, you're as happy as you've ever been.

That's a lie, though, because you know that you're happier now than you've ever thought was possible, but you're not exactly sure how to put this into words.

Quinn is living with you and interviewing for jobs in the city, and it's amazing to think that you won't have to separate for weeks at a time now.

Your show opens in a month and you know that everyone you love will be seated in the audience when the curtain opens.

You don't think about how, a little over four years ago, you were engaged to someone you barely even talk to now. Instead, you lace Quinn's fingers with yours as you walk through the park one Saturday morning and think about how lucky you are.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asks, out of the blue, and you think you must have been smiling without knowing it.

You look over at her, still smiling and shrug. "Nothing," you say in a sing-song voice that has her grinning and shaking her head at you.

"Right. Because that's true."

You want to bump her with your hip or nudge her shoulder with your head, or something, but you end up turning to her and kissing her. Your hands slide into her hair and she wraps her arm around your waist, pressing her fingers into the base of your spine in a way that has you lightheaded.

When you pull away, breathless, a few moments later, her eyebrow is raised at you inquisitively.

"Now," she says, licking her lips, arms still around you. "What were you really thinking about?"

You shrug. "Like I said; nothing." You pause and then press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Just that I love you."

She narrows her eyes. "I don't believe you."

You feign surprise and gasp briefly, before saying, "You don't believe that I love you?" She shakes her head at your antics, but you can tell that she's fighting off her smile. "Well, if you don't believe me…" You trail off and lean in so that your mouth is directly beside her ear. "I guess I'll just have to show you."

Later, you do.

…

_fin_

.


End file.
